1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording and/or reproducing information on and from a recording medium, such as an optical disk or an opto-magnetic disk, and more particularly, to an information recording and reproducing apparatus having means for automatically loading and unloading such a recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
An information recording and reproducing apparatus which loads and unloads a recording medium by electric power in order to enhance operability has been known. In such an apparatus, however, if a microcomputer which controls the apparatus malfunction or a power failure occurs while the recording medium is loaded, the electrically powered unloading mechanism is inoperable. As a result, the recording medium cannot be taken out of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,802 discloses an information recording and reproducing apparatus which enables removal of the medium in an emergency case by manually rotating a drive shaft of a motor for unloading the medium. In this apparatus, however, the drive shaft has to be rotated several tens of turns to unload the medium, and hence, operability is poor.